Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta (real name Cereza) is the main and eponymous character of the Bayonetta series of video games. Background Cereza was the bastard child of two warring clans, Rosa of the Umbran Witches and Balder of the Lumen Sages. It had been prophacized that a child would hold the Left Eye of the World, and if both eyes were combined, it would usher in destruction from the deity Jubileus. When the Lumen Sages found themselves successful in wiping out most of the Umbran Witch clan, a fellow witch Jeanne put her into a coma, sealing her at the bottom of a lake in a coffin for five hundred years. After being discovered, she began making business with Rodin, the owner of the Gates of Hell bar that also serves as her weapons dealer, together taking down the angels of Paradiso while recollecting memories of her past. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (While having aid to fully defeat him, she was able to harm Aesir with her attacks, who at the time possessed both Eyes of the World, making him as powerful as Jubileus the Creator. Jubileus was a being capable of merging together Paradiso, Inferno, and Purgatorio into one. She had previously defeated Jubileus after forming Queen Sheba alongside Jeanne, though she has since been able to summon Sheba on her own. However, the Jubileus that Bayonetta fought did not possess both Eyes of the World, meaning that her true power was not on display in that fight.) Speed: Massively Faster Than Light (Reacted to and dodged attacks from both Jubileus and a fully-powered Aesir.) Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Can take attacks from a non fully-powered Jubileus and a fully-powered Aesir.) Hax: Time Manipulation via Witch Time, Body Manipulation, Soul Manipulation via Shuraba, Resistance to Mind and Soul Manipulation, Portal Manipulation, Body Manipulation Intelligence: High (Is gifted in using multiple different weapons, ranging from various types of firearms to melee-focused weapons like swords and hammers.) Stamina: High (Can contend with equals in combat and against opponents that dwarf her in size for lengthy periods.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Bayonetta incorporates a lot of physical attacks, notably punches and kicks, into her fighting style. She can often mix this up with whatever weapons she may be carrying. *'Wicked Weaves:' Due to the pact she made with Madama Butterfly, Bayonetta is able to open portals with her limbs, able to *'Witch Time:' A common ability of the Umbra Witches that functions as a form of time manipulation. Upon dodging an attack with perfect timing, Bayonetta can slow down her perception of time, causing the world to slow down around her to leave opponents vulnerable. This ability can be stacked. *'Beast Within:' *'Infernal Demon Summoning:' Techniques *'Bats Within:' *'Torture Attacks:' Equipment *'The Left Eye of Darkness:' While not a weapon, Bayonetta naturally possesses this artifact, dubbing her "The Left Eye of the World". Created by the god Aesir, even just the singular eye can grant it's wielder godlike abilities, such as the ability to see through deception and control light and darkness throughout the universe. *'Scarborough Fair / Love is Blue:' Both are two pairs of handguns, the former being her primary weapon in the first game while the latter in the second. *'Kulshedra:' *'Lt. Col. Kilgore:' *'Odette:' *'Onyx Roses:' *'Sai Fung:' *'Shuraba:' *'Takemikazuchi:' *'Pillow Talk:' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Kicked away a crashing jet plane. *Threw an O'Neill Cylindrical space colony back at Aesir. Speed/Reactions *Dodges lightning-based attacks from Fearless. Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Tends to be overconfident in her abilities. *Must keep slaying angels from Paradiso to appease her contract, lest her soul be damned to Inferno. Sources *Let's Dance, DB! Bayonetta Arrives (allcreation104, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Platinum Games Category:SEGA Category:Bayonetta Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Nunchuck Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Massively Faster than Light